Elvin Magic Rediscovered
by dragonmaster101
Summary: After being abused by his relatives Harry runs away, where he is then taken to the land of the elves where many suprises await him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books they belong to J.K Rowling

James and Lily Potter were the perfect couple anybody could tell you that. However, they had one thing that made them different from everyone else. James and Lily were elves. Not the type that they tell you about in fairy tales: pointy ears, blue eyes, incapable of harming people – those traits are a bunch of lies. They are true elves, elves that have their own world.

James had un-tameable jet black hair, brown eyes that made people think that he could look into your soul, and a well toned body from years of playing quidditch at Hogwarts. He was 6 feet tall, which complemented Lily's 5 feet 9 inch stature. Lily had fiery red hair that appeared to dance like real fire when wind washed through it. Her pail green eyes could make anyone want to open up to her no matter how long they had known her.

Three months after the birth of twins, an unexpected visitor came knocking named Voldemort. He had a very pale complexion that could make a vampire appear healthy. He had blood red eyes that could show any who dared to look all of the hate and anger he had for those who dared to defy him. As soon as he blasted the front door off the Potter's house James told Lily to hide the twins. Just as soon as Lily came back to the living room, she witnessed the murder of her husband. She quietly crept up the stairs to the twins' room to protect them with all her might. After Voldemort killed James, he went after Lily to find the twins. Taking his time to climb up the stairs, he entered the twins' room to find a pissed Lily, not one crying in fear and begging for mercy. As soon as she saw Voldemort, she was ready for the final confrontation between her and the Dark Lord.

"Get out of my way, woman!" Voldemort spat.

"Never!" Lily cried defiantly.

Hearing her response, Voldemort snarled "Fine, then die with them." And cast the killing curse

Lilly showed no fear as the curse hit her directly in the chest. Falling to the floor her cold lifeless green eyes stared hauntingly up at Voldemort. He could not stop looking at Lily's eyes. He kicked her body to the side and moved to the crib where he saw the twins. Without a second thought, he fired the death curse at them. Thinking that the twins had died, Voldemort turned to walk out the door. Out of nowhere, a purple beam hit Voldemort in the back creating a large eruption and causing Voldemort to vanish without a trace. Two people entered the room from seemingly empty air and took the girl twin.

Later that evening Dumbledore came to see what had happened. The Potter's house was rubble and the baby Harry was still alive. Dumbledore picked up Harry and dropped him off at the doorstep at the home of the Dursley family, leaving him with a muttered good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books they belong to J.K Rowling

Harry Potter, a sixteen-year-old boy was dreading getting off the train to start the summer holidays. Harry Potter was not a normal boy. In fact, he was far from normal - he was a wizard. This means that he can make things happen by saying a couple of words. However, he is still not the same as every other witch or wizard. He just happens to be lucky enough to be the saviour of the wizarding world, which means that he is responsible for defeating the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Harry has beautiful emerald green eyes, unruly jet-black hair, and is fit from all the years of playing quidditch on his house team. Harry has one feature that everyone can recognize him by - he his thin, lightning bolt-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. His to best friends are Ron Wealsey and Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley is a tall lanky boy with orange red hair that all of the Weasleys seem to inherit. Ron has one trait that makes people wary of him. That is that he becomes extremely jealous when other people have things that he is unable to receive, as his family is very poor.

Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, has brown hair that is very bushy. She is also very smart and is the top of her year at Hogwarts. She follows Harry through thick and thin.

When Harry arrived at platform 93/4, he could not see his relatives and briefly thought that he would not have to go and live with them over the summer break. When he went around the corner and saw his Aunt and Uncle, he knew that it was too good to be true.

"Have a good summer," Ron said.

"Will do Ron," Harry said with fake cheerfulness.

"Don't forget to owl us Harry," Hermione said.

"How could I forget? I will write you every other day okay," Harry replied.

Harry then left his friends and walked to his Uncle's car. He put his suitcase into the back of the car, getting in himself only after listening to his Uncle's yells about him getting his ass into the car.

Three and a half hours later, they arrived at number four privet drive, where his Uncle dragged Harry out and threw him into his too small room. Harry's room (if it could be called a room) had next to nothing in it. It contained a bed that was far too small, and a desk that lookd as if it would collapse at the drop of a feather. The room also has a closet, which contains all of the clothes that Harry is given after his whale of a cousin out grows them. When he got over the shock of being thrown into the room, he wandered over to the bed and laid down on it. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day, Harry found a letter on his desk listing off all the chores he had to do before the end of the day. Therefore, Harry went down to start the chores he had to do. Since the family was on an all-fruit and veggie diet because of Dudley being vastly overweight, he was given a bowl of fruit salad that could fit inside the palm of his hand while everyone else had regular sized bowls. By noon, Harry had all of his chores done except for the weeding of the garden. He started working on the garden when after five minutes of fighting with the weeds they started to cooperate with him.

For the next couple of weeks the routine was the same; Harry was given a list of chores to be done before they ate dinner, which was at five p.m. If he some how did not do the chores as well as his Uncle wanted them to be done he would be beaten. After he finished his chores, he would go out, run around the block, and do simple exercises. Because of the workout he had been doing, he started to develop muscles. The day before Harry's birthday, he was surprised that he did not receive any letters from his friends. Doing his chores as usual, Harry started to do the dishes when his uncle picked up a plate and began to examine it.

"Boy! This dish is not clean," Vernon stated.

"Yes it is." Harry said defensively, preparing to defend himself from the verbal abuse he knew was going to come.

"Don't you dare talk back to me boy!" Vernon yelled

"When did I yell at you?" Harry said with venom lacing his every word. He was barley keeping his anger in check at this point.

"Boy! YOU WILL REWASH THIS RIGHT NOW!" Vernon shouted, his face contorted in anger.

"No!" Harry simply replied.

"What. Did.You. Say?" Vernon choked out.

"I said no." Harry replied.

"Fine. If you won't listen to my rules you will go upstairs to your bed with out dinner." Vernon stated.

Harry marched up the stairs to his room knowing that there was no sense in trying to argue with his uncle. He started to pack his belongings planning, to leave when everyone fell asleep. Three hours later, he could hear the snores of his obese cousin and fat Uncle. He picked up his suitcase and Hedwig's cage with her in it. He made it to the bottom of the creaky staircase before he heard movement upstairs. Harry froze in case his Uncle was going to check his room to see if he was still in bed. After hearing that the person went into the bathroom, he breathed a sigh of relief. Five minutes later, Harry was out of the house and at the corner of the street, when his watch beeped to signal that it was midnight.

Just then a bright white light appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books they belong to J.K Rowling

When the white light appeared, it converged on a confused teenager. When the light hit Harry it started to change colours, white faded to red, red then faded to blue which then faded to yellow. After those colours had come and gone the light showed all three colours and swirled around Harry. When the light faded out of existence, there was no sign that a person was there a minute ago.

In a beautiful forest a person if they were quiet enough could hear the inhabitants start to wake up and start their day. The same could be said about Harry Potter except he not knowing where he was began to panic. Just then, an elderly male person entered the room.

"Hey, Doris he's awake." The man said.

"Is he now?" Came the response. Just then, an elderly woman entered. "Oh, Harry you have grown so much. The mysterious woman said.

"Doris I think you are scaring him." The man said.

"Oh hush up Jeremy. I guess you would like to know what is going on right Harry." Doris stated.

Harry just nodded his head and took in his surroundings. He then looked at Doris. Doris is a joyful looking person. She has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, they are a deep blue, and she has red hair that is shoulder length. Harry then looked at Jeremy; Jeremy has green eyes and brown hair.

Jeremy seeing Harry nod his head said, "You will have to wait for Anne to come back before we tell this tale."

Doris and Jeremy left the room and gave Harry some clothes to change into. Five minutes later Harry walks in to the kitchen wearing a loose fitting navy blue t-shirt that had a picture of a wolf on it and a pair of loose fitting black jeans.

Doris handed Harry a plate of eggs and bacon and told Harry to sit at the table. Just when Harry was starting to eat his food the front door banged open and a tall girl around sixteen years old walked in. her fiery waist height hair made her forest green eyes shine brightly she was in a loose fitting camo t-shirt with matching pants. Her slightly muddy traveling shoes were well worn but in condition. Her elegant recurved bow was slung across her shoulder was made of pure mahogany with beautiful designs in it.

"Grandma I'm home." The young girl shouted.

"We are in the kitchen sweetie" Doris replied.

The teenager walked into the kitchen, after taking off her boots, and grabbed herself a plate of bacon and eggs. She then walked to the table and sat beside Harry.

"Well now that every one is here we can tell you why you woke up in our forest." Doris said, "First of all let me tell you that your parents were not entirely human. They were elves."

Jeremy took over. "You were not a single child as you were led to believe Harry. You have a twin sister as well." Jeremy let these words sink in before continuing. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, a stunned Harry cut in.

"I have a twin!" Harry practically shouted, "Where is she? Is she alive? What happened to her?"

"Okay, Harry we will answer those questions right now. She is alive and she is here. As for what happened to her we rescued he after you deflected the killing curse. And before you ask why we did not save you as well, the answer is that we did not have enough time to save both of you." Doris said.

"Oh," said Harry sadly, "When will I meet her?"

"You will meet her whenever she decides to introduce herself to you." Jeremy replied looking pointedly t the young teenager.

"Hey Harry ma name is Anne. Long time no see huh?" Anne said slowly.

"Hey, Anne nice to meet you. What do you…?" Harry let the sentence hang as realization dawned on him. He then goes and glomps Anne.

"Ok, we will leave so you guys can catch up. Anne do not forget to tell him about elves." Doris said.

Anne and Harry waited until their grandparents left. Anne got up slipped a quiver full of arrows to her back, and picked up her bow and made her way to go outside.

"If you want to learn more about us then follow me." Anne said.

Harry then rushed to the front door to put on his shoes when he remembered that there were still in his room, he was about to turn around to go to his room when he saw his shoes. Not one to question strange happenings Harry quickly put on his shoes and followed Anne out of the house.

Anne led Harry deep in to the forest where the found her clearing. Anne waved her hand and three targets appeared at various distances. When Anne was done, she turned to Harry.

"So, what do you know about archery?" Anne asked.

"Not much." Harry replied truthfully, "What else do I need to know about elves?"

"Oh, that is good now I won't have to find out your skill. As for the other, you have to learn, you have to learn ho to control your element. All elves can control the elements. Anne informed Harry.

"Awesome. When will I learn what my element is? Harry asked.

I am not to sure about that. We usually learn that when we are eleven years old. You might want to talk to gran about that." Anne said. "Right now we have to teach you on how to use a bow."

Anne conjured a bow for Harry. The bow was made out of maple wood that was bare of designs and was strung with a piece of red and gold cord.

Anne gave the bow to Harry." This is your bow don't lose or break it you can only put designs on it after you master everything that I will teach you, ok?"

Harry took the bow and put it into a death grip, as he did not know how to hold the bow. Anne seeing Harry "strangling" the poor bow showed him that the proper way to hold the bow is to have rest in the groove of one's hand. She also showed him how to use the wrist strap, which is a braided loop that a person would put their through so they would not drop their bow when they are shooting. Anne then showed Harry how to knock the bow. Three hours and a sore body later Harry got most of his shots close to the center ring of the target.

When they reached the cottage, they were welcomed by the scents of a freshly cooked meal. During the meal, Harry bombarded his grandparents with the same questions he had asked Anne earlier in the day. When Harry finished asking his questions Anne told them about Harry's performance at his first archery practice. Doris congratulated Harry for doing so well at the archery practice. She then began to answer Harry's questions.

"Well, for your first question regarding how many and what elements we can control the answer is that we can control two elements. To be able to find out what those elements are you have to go into a special room. Each elfin household has one of these rooms but they are not always in the same location. For example, we have ours in the attic while another house will have it in the basement or they will pass it off as a guest bedroom. When a person enters the room they will be unable to leave for an undetermined amount of time, the longest anyone has been in there for I one week." Doris informed Harry.

"So what will happen while a person is in the room?" Harry asked.

The person will get 'visions' so to speak. The visions vary from person to person," replied Jeremy.

"So when will I enter the room?" Harry queried.

"You will enter the room tomorrow. When you leave the room, we will teach you how to use elfin magic. Here are some books you should read before going into the room." Doris informed Harry.

After getting the answers to the questions that had been bothering him all day Harry went to his room and started to read the books he was given.

The next morning Harry almost had a heart attack as he did not recognize his surroundings but as he became more awake, he remembered where he was.

After brushing his teeth and having a quick shower Harry went downs stairs to make break fast for his recently discovered family. Harry only looked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Harry called out.

"Morning good!" greeted Anne, "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." Harry said while setting the table.

Halfway though their meal they heard a loud thud. Anne and Harry were halfway up the stairs when Doris and Jeremy told them that there was nothing to be worried about.

A couple of minutes later Doris and Jeremy came to join them for breakfast.

"So what made that noise?" Harry asked.

"Reason." Came the response.

"Reason? How can a single word make a loud thud?" Harry queried.

"Harry reason is my friend Malachi's owl." Explained Anne, "What did he say?"

"He said that he is on his way."

"Malachi was up?" Anne asked.

Nothing much." Malachi responded. He then moved to the table when he saw Harry. "Hey, who is this?"

"This is Harry, he is my twin brother." Anne explained, "Harry this Malachi, he is my best friend."

"Hey Harry nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, are you going to go into the room today?"

"Umm…" hesitated Harry.

"Yes you are dear." Doris told him.

Doris and Jeremy then proceeded to lead Harry up to the attic where The Room was situated, while Malachi and Anne were bringing up the rear.

When they got to the room, Jeremy told Harry to enter the room. As soon as Harry entered the room, the door locked behind him and became flooded with lights. He then walked to the center of the room and began to take in the layout of the room when he collapsed.


End file.
